1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a feeding tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile, having a detachable feeding tray on an apparatus body, transporting a sheet-type recording medium stacked on the feeding tray to an image recording unit by a feeding unit, and recording an image on the recording medium is known. JP-A-2002-249242 discloses such an image recording apparatus. The image recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-249242 includes an arm member, which is swingable about a support shaft provided on an apparatus body, and a feeding roller provided at a swinging end of the arm member, and is configured in such a manner that the feeding roller abuts against an uppermost recording medium stacked on the feeding tray and transports the recording medium toward an image recording unit by the rotation of the feeding roller.
In the apparatus configured as described above, it is necessary to prevent the feeding roller from being hit on an innermost wall of the feeding tray when the feeding tray is attached to or detached from the apparatus body. Therefore, in the image recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-249242, a cam portion having a predetermined inclined surface is formed on a side wall portion which is fixedly disposed on the feeding tray, so that the arm member is swung by being guided by the cam portion and the feeding roller climbs over the innermost wall of the feeding tray.